Epic Winter Part 1:Snow Day
Snow Day is the first part of the Epic Winter Special. It is part of the Epic Winter Chapter. The episode is not available for public viewing online, it is only available on Netflix. Summary After an evil spell makes The Snow King unleash a freezing fury in his court, daughter Crystal Winter seeks help from her friends at Ever After High. Transcript Female Narrator: Once upon a time in the land of fairy tales... Male Narrator: ...Brrr! An icy, freezing adventure was about to begin... Female Narrator: '...A chilling quest in which our heroes must face the bitter cold of an unrelenting winter... '''Male Narrator: '...Brave the icy blasts of treacherous snow storms. '''Brooke Page: Whoa, whoa, whoa! Mom, Dad, I think your confused. Here at Ever After High it’s summer, look! Male Narrator: Well, that’s right Brooke, down there. But up here at the top of the world... it’s always winter. Female Narrator: Behold the ice castle of the royal winter family... Male Narrator: ...who control and protect all things frosty and cold! Brooke Page: I think you better back up a few pages. This I gotta see. Female Narrator: The Snow Queen. Male Narrator: The Snow King. Crystal Winter: Ewww! Save the snuggling for the fireside. Let’s play some indoor ice hockey. Snow King: I’m up for that! My Queen? Will you referee? Snow Queen: Blows whistle. Snow King: Hahahahaha! Snow Queen: Crystal, if you’re going to rule one day, it’s high time you lace your own skates. Crystal Winter: But we have pixies for that! Pixies: Giggling. Crystal Winter: Come on Mom, it’s game time. Crowd: Cheering and clapping. Snow Queen: Blows whistle. Crowd: *cheering and clapping* Snow King: Haha! Crowd: *cheering and clapping* Yeah! Brooke Page: Those snowy siblings Jackie Frost and Northwind seemed icy in a different way. Jackie Frost: Look at all these overgrown royal penguins. Northwind, hand me our secret weapon. Northward: *'''Muffled* What's the next move Jackie? Ugh! '''Jackie Frost: All that power, and what do they do with it? Have fuuun! Bleh! They deserve to have it stolen. Northwind: Careful Jackie! That's pure evil! Jackie Frost: No duh! How are we supposed to take over? By asking nicely? Sheesh! How many times do I have to explain the plan to you? Northwind: One more! Jackie Frost: We turn the sweet Snow King sour, then he'll start the most wicked winter ever after. Crystal isn't ready to rule, she won't be able to take the heat! So once she's out of the picture we save the day from the crazy King and before you know it, rule of the season will belong to me! *Cackles* Us! Mmmhm, whatever after. Crowd: *cheering and clapping* Snow King: Haha! Crowd: *cheering and clapping* *Buzzer sounds* Crowd Pixie: Whoo! Snow King: Well payed kiddo. Snow Queen: She can't just magic her way out of everything dear. Snow King: Why not? *Blows a magic kiss* It works for me! Crystal Winter: Mom! Dad! Cut out the slushy stuff! Snow King: Hahahahah! Crystal Winter: *giggles* Snow King: Your mother is right you know, life can't all be fun and games. One day, you will rule winter. Crystal Winter: But I am ready to rule. I've read every magical meteorlogical manifesto and studied every fableous fairy tale ever after! Snow Queen: Crystal, there's a difference between understanding and doing. Soon my dear you will blossom like this enchanted winter rose. Snow King: And become the next Snow Queen. Male Narrator: '''Oh, it looked as though all was well in the world of fairy tales. '''Snow King: Hahahaha! Female Narrator: But looks can be deceiving... Male Narator: Evil was in the air. Literally... Brooke Page: Last chapter, Ever After faced the greatest villain ever, the Evil Queen from Snow White's tale! When her mirror prison shattered, the glass fragments created a powerfully evil dust. Evil Queen: *evil cackle* Brooke Page: The Snow King's shape-shifting servants Jackie Frost and Northwind stole that potent source of evil. And that cannot be good! Crystal Winter: Thank you for this promise rose Mom and Dad. I won't let you...down? Snow Queen under spell: You've already let me down with this ingratitude. Snow King under spell: You're acting like a spoiled brat! Crystal Winter: What are you saying? Crystal Winter in the King's eyes: You are old and frostbitten, and I could rule winter better with my eyes closed! Snow Queen: She gets this lack of respect from you! She acts too silly to rule! Crystal Winter: Mom! Dad! Stop! Snow King: Silly huh? Well, then you must think that I am nothing more than a snow goose! I should freeze-tag you right now, so you'll cool down! Snow Queen: Oh, ho, ho. I'd like to see you try, snowman! Crystal Winter: *shocked gasp* Snow King: Who else wants to play freeze-tag? Frost Elf: Your Highness....uh, uh, uh! Frost Elf in Snow King's eyes: *mockingly* Look at me I'm the Snow King. This is what I sound like...*blows raspberry* Snow King: You should learn to be more sheepish. Hahahahahah! Crystal Winter: Dad, unfreeze Mom right now. Snow King: '''I would, but she's giving me the cold shoulder! *Chuckles!* '''Crytstal Winter: If this is a game, it's not fun anymore! What's gotten into you? Snow King: Playtime is over Princess! Your mother was right about one thing, you're too childish to rule. Crystal Winter: *crying* Who wants to rule winter anyway? I don't, not if it means turning cold-hearted one day like my parents! What's wrong with wanting to have some fun? Maybe I don't belong here anymore. I know where they'll be warm to me, in a land not so far, far away. Male Narrator: Feeling very alone, Crystal left the top of the world, much to Jackie and Northwind's delight. Female Narrator: She headed off to visit Ever After High. Milton Grimm: I am fairy, fairy disappointed in you Faybelle. Your involvement with the Evil Queen's takeover has left this school in a vile mess. Faybelle Thorn: *laughs* Oh, come on, it's not that bad! Milton Grimm: Don't Get me wrong, I'm delighted you're following your eeevil destiny, but you must be punished. So, I am charging you with cleaning duties until our school is restored to its former pristine glory. Faybelle Thorn: *gasps* Clean up the whole school by myself? That'll take forever after. Milton Grimm: Then I suggest you get started! Students: *chattering* Blondie Lockes: Blondie Lockes here with another relationship rumour-cast! Oh, the whole school knows that Daring Charming's kiss was a total fairy fail when he couldn't wake Apple from enchanted sleep, A.K.A, he's not her destined prince. Awkward! Is this power couple about to power-off? Apple? Daring? Care to comment? Daring Charming: Nnnn-not really. Apple White: Uhh... no. *chuckling* Blondie Lockes: And, there you have it! Tune in next time for more hexiting news. Ashlynn Ella: Briar have you noticed Blondie's reporting lately has been... Briar Beauty: Not "just right". Definitely. *cold wind blows* Did you feel that? Brrr. Ashlynn Ella: *shivering* It just got freezing in here. Brrr! Wait a spell, is that... snow? Briar Beauty: Impossible. It's summer. Sparrow Hood: *singing* Snow Yeah! Briar Beauty: Unless... Ashlynn Ella: She's here! *girls giggling* Ashlynn Ella and Briar Beauty: Crystal! *giggling* Crystal Winter: I thought I was gonna melt in this heat. Ever After High realy needs an air conditioner. Ashlynn Ella: She must be around here somewhere. Crystal Winter: *gasps* Ashlynn! Briar! Ashlynn Ella, Briar Beauty, Crystal Winter: *giggling* Ashlynn Ella: Oh! It's been too long! Crystal, it's so fableous to see you! Girl Students: Oh, yippy! Crystal Winter: Hello everyone. Snow nice to be back! Briar Beauty: We're fairy glad to see you but what are you doing here? Crystal Winter: Do I need an excuse to visit my best friends forever after? Briar Beauty: Well, of course not Crystal. Ashlynn Ella, Briar Beauty, Crystal Winter: *giggling* Crystal Winter: Now how about we sparkle-ise these old dusty halls. Duchess Swan: Come on, come on... Lizzie Hearts: Say it! You can do it... Milton Grimm: Ugh! Oh! All right, fine! Attention students. Classes are dismissed for Ever After High's first ever... summer snow day. Students: *Cheering* Yay! Whoo! Milton Grimm: Oh! Billy Goats Gruff: *Bleating* Students: *playful laughter* Melopy Piper: No need to bundle up cause DJ Melody's got hot tunes to keep you nice and warm! *Dance Music* Students: *playful laughter* Hunter Huntsman: *chopping wood* Consider yourself challenged to a shred-off Sparrow Hood: *singing* Oww! You're on! Kitty Cheshire: Meow. Raven Queen: *Gasps* Haha! Nice try snow-cat! Kitty Cheshire: Oh! Madeleine Hatter: *giggling* Students: Yeah! Justine! Woo! Go Justine! Whoa! Duchess Swan: Whoa, whoa, hold the mirrorphone Justine. I'm the best ice dancer round here. Justine Dancer: Do your thing, Duchess. I haven't met a dance yet I coudn't master. Briar Beauty: After the year we've had... Phew! A little winter break is snow awesome. Ashlynn Ella: But tell us why you really came. Crystal Winter: It's my parents. They haven't been themselves lately. Especially my Dad, he's been so cold. Briar Beauty: Uh...isn't that kinda his thing? Crystal Winter: No, I mean... it's like he's twisting everything to see only bad. And let's just say my Mom is a total Ice Queen all of a sudden. Life is snow unfair. I feel like I've been cursed. Ashlynn Ella: Well, maybe it is a curse. Briar Beauty: It happens. Crystal Winter: '''You think I'm really cursed? '''Ashlynn Ella and Briar Beauty: Your parents. Hunter Huntsman: Whoo hoo! Check it out Crystal! Sparrow Hood: Half class is hextreme! Ashlynn Ella: As I was saying... Nobody knows more about evil curses than Baba Yaga. I bet she can help. Cyrstal Winter: I knew my old BFFAs would make me feel better. Let's go see her! Students: *chattering* Blondie Lockes: *inhales deeply* Hello everyone! Time for a weird weather report... Ever After High is like one big snow globe, but why? What's the snowy scoop? Is the Evil Queen on the loose? Is it snow global warming? We may never know! Duchess Swan: Sure we will, we already do! It's because Crystal Winter is visiting. Blondie Lockes: *titters* Ever hear of suspense? Breaking news. The cause of this summer snow is due to the arrival of Crystal Winter! Is she the diva that the tabloids says she is? Crystal Winter: Hi Blondie! I love your show! Blondie Lockes: *ha* But is everyone thrilled with the chills Crystal caused? Let's see. Duchess Swan: Crystal is cool! Jillian Beanstalk: Wicked cool! Hunter Huntsman: I'm a big fan! Sparrow Hood: *sings* She's the bees knees! Blondie Lockes: Okay, cut! This isn't news, it's fluff! Blondie Lockes signing off! Cerise Hood: This just in: Blondie Lockes needs to chill out! Cerise Hood: Everything just right, Blondie? Blondie Lockes: Spellebrity gossip and weather reports are so last chapter. I need a real news story. Something dangerous and hexiting. The kind of story that win reporters the Princess and the Peabody award! Rosabella Beauty: Daring Charming with a big frown on his face? *sighs* What's going on? Daring Charming: I'm just so confused about what I'm suppoosed to do now that... *sniffs*... that I know I'm not Apple's Prince Charming. Rosabella Beauty: '''Have you ever considered that you're not the prince of Apple's destiny because you haven't earned it yet? '''Daring Charming: Wah ha ha! Earn it? Rosabella Beauty: '''Snow White's Prince Charming was bold, heroic and... selfless. Maybe it would help if you thought about helping somebody. You know, that wasn't... you? '''Daring Charming: Oh, I'm sorry, I got distracted. What were you talking about? Something about me, right? Ashlynn Ella: Madam Baba Yaga. You know a lot about curses, right? Madam Baba Yaga: What? Why? Who said anything about a curse. No curses here. You can't prove anything. Who sent you? Briar Beauty: No, no, no. Crystal's dad, the Snow King. We think he might be cursed. Crystal Winter: Madam Yaga, can you help? Please? Madam Baba Yaga: No promises, child. It depends on the kind of curse. Bring your father to me and we'll see what I can do. Hot cocoa? Yummy! Made with fresh pig's breath! Crystal Winter: So now we just have to figure out how to get my mom and dad to come to Ever After High. Briar Beauty: I've got an idea. Snow King: Where is my snow-flaky daughter? Serf: I believe she went to visit her old friends. She sent you this invitation: "You are cordially invited to attend the Ever After HIgh Royal Career Day." Serf in now King's Eyes: Your job is so easy a dim-witted toad could do it as well as you. Snow King: What did you just say to me? *performs magic spell* Serf: Oh.*squawks* Snow King: I'll teach them to mock my royal position. Make ready my sleigh, I'm going to Ever After High. Jacky Frost: Ah! But we'll do it your, uh, winterness. Northwind: I thought you didn't wanna take orders anymore. Jacky Frost: Keep it down, slush brain. The King has clearly flipped his crown just as we planned. But if he's going to where Crystal is we'll follow him and watch him "close the chapter" on her story. Northwind: Oh, I get it. It'll be "the end" for Cyrstal Winter! Ugh! Crowd: *low chatter* Evil Queen: Boo! Three Billy Goats Gruff: *screams* Crystal Winter: Thanks for making career Day happen, everyone. This is a great trap. Madam Baba Yaga: I'm always happy to arrange school functions... for the purpose of deception. *cackles* Ashlynn Ella: So many parents came to talk, your dad will never suspect we're trying to pull the crown over his eyes. Briar Beauty: Are you sure he'll fall for it? Crystal Winter: He'll be here. He may be wicked cold, but he is full of hot air. Ashlynn Ella: Don't worry Crystal, we'll get to the bottom of this curse. Snow King: *loud cackling* *bells jingle* Yah! *bells jingle* You there, boy. Come here. My bears need to be watered, fed and stabled. Prince Charming: *sigh* That's not really my job. Snow King: Boy, I said come here. Prince Charming: Can't you see I'm busy? I'm trying to cheer myself up with a snow me. Snow King: I'll give you one more chance boy. Or do I have to spell it out for you? Prince Charming: There we... go. Oh you're still here? Snow King: You beastly young man. You will regret this, forever after! *magical wooshing* Prince Charming: Oh, ooh! Wait a minute something doesn't feel right. That's better. *scratching* *magical woosh* Briar Beauty: Welcome, Your Majesty, to our Career Day spellebration! Snow King: Oh, I get it. You filled the school with snow to show me that you think you can do my job better than I can. Briar Beauty: Uh...no, we just thought that it would make you feel at home? Madam Baba Yaga: Tell me, have you recently angered or incurred the wrath of some kind of a ...say, troll or dark sorcerer? Snow King: Madam, what are you- Madam Baba Yaga: Say, "Ahhhh!" Snow King: Take those boney calloused hands off of me you witch! (magical whoosh) Madam Baba Yaga: Oh! Briar Beauty: Um, royally rude. Ashlynn Ella: Crystals right. That's not the Snow King I know. Madam Baba Yaga: He better be cursed, or he will be when i'm done with him! *Huffs* Let's get back to work. Polar Bears: *roars* Jackie Frost: Northwind! Hurry up and transform. Northwind: *chuckles* "Bear" with me Jackie! Jackie Frost: *groans* You say that joke everytime you take bear form. Northwind: Yeah, I know. It's that funny! (magical woosh) Ow! Okay okay. So, what's next? Jackie Frost: What's next is we make sure the Snow King freezes out Crystal, his only heiress to the throne. Cheshire Cat: Then you tuen invisible, leaving only your grin. Audience: *cheering* *clapping* Madeliene Hatter: Hurrah, wows. Milton Grimm: *clears throat* Thank you Miss Cheshire for that very useful presentation in uh, ahem, the etiquette of invisibility. Giles Grimm: And now, give a warm welcome to the Snow King! Audience: *clapping* Snow King: No, no applause. There is nothing fun about winter! It is dark and cold and unforgiving...like me, and I control it all. Does that chill you to the bone? I could turn all of you into a waddle of penguins with a flick of my wrists. Audience: *gasps* Is he okay? Madeliene Hatter: That was unexpected! Snow King: Hahahahaha! Madam Baba Yaga: Yep, definitely cursed. Somebody beat me to it. Snow King: You wretched creature. Audience: *frightened gasps* Audience in Snow King Eyes: *Crowd boos, raspberry blows! Jeers!* Snow King: Such insolence! You people don't even deserve to be penguins! I will put all of you on ice! Audience: *panic screams* Crystal Winter: That's enough Dad! Audience: *screaming* Crystal Winter: Dad stop, we're trying to help. Snow King: Betrayed by own slush and blood. Crystal Winter: Dad, please, you're not seeing things clearly. Snow King: Oh I am seeing "crystal" clearly. Betrayer. Crystal Winter: Agh! Snow King: Daughter you will never sit on my throne. No ice powers forever after! You are disempowered. Hahahaha! *cackles* Faybelle Thorne: *screams* Students: *shivering* *confused* Snow King: *cackles* I expect you home by curfew young lady. *evil laugh* Jackie Frost: And that, dear brother is what we call the "frost twins, one step closer to ruling winter". Snow King: Snow King out! Prince Charming: Man who invited that guy! Goldie Lockes: The snow storm of the century is one massive Snow King tantrum. I think I just found my big story. Better make some notes. Crystal Winter: I had chosen to follow my destiny to be the next Snow Queen, but my future just got blown away. Gallery EW - SnowDay - Dexter pouring Daring a drink.jpg EW - SnowDay - Maddie and Briar way too hot.jpg EW - SnowDay - Snow Castle.jpg EW - SnowDay - Crystal cut off mushy stuff.jpg EW - SnowDay - Snow castle throne room set all.jpg EW - SnowDay - Time to lace up your own skates.jpg EW - SnowDay - Castle hockey set.jpg EW - SnowDay - Foxanne and Veronicub ties laces.jpg EW - SnowDay - Snow King ready to play.jpg EW - SnowDay - Crystal arrived to goal.jpg EW - SnowDay - SK and crystal speeding.jpg EW - SnowDay - Ice people excited.jpg EW - SnowDay - Hockey Match.jpg EW - SnowDay - Jackie and Northwind appear.jpg EW - SnowDay - Jackie look at that.jpg EW - SnowDay - Northwind one more.jpg EW - SnowDay - Jackie explains to Northwind the plan.jpg EW - SnowDay - Sweet king sour.jpg EW - SnowDay - cartoon SK makes wicked winter.jpg EW - SnowDay - cartoon Crystal can't win.jpg EW - SnowDay - cartoon I will rule.jpg EW - SnowDay - SK gets a good hit.jpg EW - SnowDay - Crystal magicks her way out.jpg EW - SnowDay - Crystal won.jpg EW - SnowDay - Judge goes nuts.jpg EW - SnowDay - Crystal, SK cut the smushy stuff.jpg EW - SnowDay - Happy couple.jpg EW - SnowDay - Crystal gets magical snow.jpg EW - SnowDay - Jackie and NW ready.jpg EW - SnowDay - Jackie Frost.jpg EW - SnowDay - Jackie and Northwind as owls.jpg EW - SnowDay - The magic dust.jpg EW - SnowDay - Jackie, northwind with envelope.jpg EW - SnowDay - Foxanne and Veronicub following.jpg EW - SnowDay - SK, SQ explains ruling.jpg EW - SnowDay - SK, SQ conjures.jpg EW - SnowDay - Creation of rose.jpg EW - SnowDay - Crystal sees rose.jpg EW - SnowDay - Crystal with her rose.jpg EW - SnowDay - Jackie pours the dust.jpg EW - SnowDay - Parent gets poisoned.jpg EW - SnowDay - I wont let you.jpg EW - SnowDay - SQ you already let me down.jpg EW - SnowDay - Crystal let down.jpg EW - SnowDay - SQ, SK she get this from you.jpg EW - SnowDay - How SK sees Crystal.jpg EW - SnowDay - Crystal can rule better eyes closed.jpg EW - SnowDay - SK youre spoiled brat.jpg EW - SnowDay - SK and SQ arguing.jpg EW - SnowDay - SQ I'd like to see snowman.jpg EW - SnowDay - SQ gets frozen.jpg EW - SnowDay - Crystal shocked.jpg EW - SnowDay - SK laughs, SQ, Crystal.jpg EW - SnowDay - Crystal unfreeze mom.jpg EW - SnowDay - SK youre too immature to rule.jpg EW - SnowDay - Crystals room.jpg EW - SnowDay - Crystal crying.jpg EW - SnowDay - Crystal, Foxanne, Veronicub.jpg EW - SnowDay - Crystal leaves her castle.jpg EW - SnowDay - Happy Jackie and NW.jpg EW - SnowDay - Apple creepy smile.jpg EW - SnowDay - Daring awkward smile.jpg EW - SnowDay - Briar ash have you noticed.jpg EW - SnowDay - Briar, Ash cold.jpg EW - SnowDay - Faybelle frowning.jpg EW - SnowDay - Milton must be punished.jpg EW - SnowDay - Faybelle he he.jpg EW - SnowDay - Milton better get cleaning.jpg EW - SnowDay - Faybelle by myself.jpg EW - SnowDay - Faybelle oh spell.jpg EW - SnowDay - snowing hallway.jpg EW - SnowDay - Briar, Ash, Sparrow out of nowhere.jpg EW - SnowDay - Crystal making snow sculptures.jpg EW - SnowDay - Briar and Ash running past new girls.jpg EW - SnowDay - Crystal attack.jpg EW - SnowDay - Ash happy to see Crystal.jpg EW - SnowDay - Briar, Meeshell, Justine, Farrah.jpg EW - SnowDay - Briar, Crystal, Ash waves.jpg EW - SnowDay - Apple builds snowman.jpg EW - SnowDay - Apple startled by goat.jpg EW - SnowDay - Holly Poppy snow angels.jpg EW - SnowDay - School snow fun.jpg EW - SnowDay - Hunter challenges Sparrow.jpg EW - SnowDay - Sparrow snowboarding.jpg EW - SnowDay - Justine landing.jpg EW - SnowDay - Duchess claims the best dancer.jpg EW - SnowDay - Justine just owed it.jpg EW - SnowDay - Duchess took the challenge.jpg EW - SnowDay - Lizzie, Justine, Duchess, Raven.jpg EW - SnowDay - Briar Crystal Ash what really wrong.jpg EW - SnowDay - Crystal no he isnt.jpg EW - SnowDay - Crystal mom is literal ice queen.jpg EW - SnowDay - Briar Crystal Ash frustration.jpg EW - SnowDay - Kitty throws snowball.jpg EW - SnowDay - Raven caught balls.jpg EW - SnowDay - Kitty disappears.jpg EW - SnowDay - Raven nice try snow kitty.jpg EW - SnowDay - Kitty njah njah njah.jpg EW - SnowDay - Kitty got hit.jpg EW - SnowDay - Maddie.jpg EW - SnowDay - Blondie insecure.jpg EW - SnowDay - Blondie breathe out.jpg EW - SnowDay - Blondie what causes this snow.jpg EW - SnowDay - Blondie Duchess we know its her.jpg EW - SnowDay - Blondie Duchess ever heard of suspension.jpg EW - SnowDay - Blondie everyone loves her.jpg EW - SnowDay - Blondie dont know what to say.jpg EW - SnowDay - Blondie this isnt news.jpg EW - SnowDay - Cerise Blondie whats wrong.jpg EW - SnowDay - Blondie scoops are last season.jpg EW - SnowDay - Cerise Blondie big enough.jpg EW - SnowDay - Baba Yagas hut.jpg EW - SnowDay - Baba Yaga who said anything about curses.jpg EW - SnowDay - Ash, Crystal, Briar What.jpg EW - SnowDay - Baba Yaga you cant prove anything.jpg EW - SnowDay - Crystal briar help me your my only hope.jpg EW - SnowDay - Baba Yaga hot cocoa.jpg EW - SnowDay - Ash, Crystal, Briar disgusted.jpg EW - SnowDay - Evil SK court.jpg EW - SnowDay - Your job is so easy.jpg EW - SnowDay - Snow staff worried.jpg EW - SnowDay - SK blowing his staff.jpg EW - SnowDay - SK is coming to town.jpg EW - SnowDay - SK demands, daring not interested.jpg EW - SnowDay - SK I give one more chance.jpg EW - SnowDay - Daring cursed.jpg EW - SnowDay - Daring something feels off.jpg EW - SnowDay - Red, Snow White, White Rabbit, mad Hatter, Cheshire.jpg EW - SnowDay - Jillian and father, red queen and lizzie.jpg EW - SnowDay - Jackie shapeshifted.jpg EW - SnowDay - Jackie, NW we let him freeze her.jpg EW - SnowDay - Crystal Yaga always happy make school.jpg EW - SnowDay - Crystal, Yaga when its deceit.jpg EW - SnowDay - EQ scares three billy goat raven.jpg EW - SnowDay - Cheshire cat.jpg EW - SnowDay - Meeshell, justine, dexter and kitty.jpg EW - SnowDay - SK, Pied Piper, Red, Ash, briar.jpg EW - SnowDay - Milton and giles.jpg EW - SnowDay - Milton, giles, SK no applauses.jpg EW - SnowDay - SK I hold all the power.jpg EW - SnowDay - Mad hatter and Maddie claps.jpg EW - SnowDay - Baba Yaga examines as SK goes on and on.jpg EW - SnowDay - Baba yaga SK definately cursed.jpg EW - SnowDay - escaping bg.jpg EW - SnowDay - Horrified people except BG.jpg EW - SnowDay - SK stopped.jpg EW - SnowDay - Crystal we're trying to help.jpg EW - SnowDay - SK betrayed by my flesh.jpg EW - SnowDay - Crystal hands frozen.jpg EW - SnowDay - Crystal captured SK comes.jpg EW - SnowDay - SK Crystal home by curfew.jpg EW - SnowDay - Frozen land.jpg EW - SnowDay - Jackie Frost one step closer.jpg EW - SnowDay - Jackie opens envelope, northwind.jpg EW - SnowDay - Ash, Crystal, Briar its her dad.jpg EW - SnowDay - Ash briar blizzard.jpg EW - SnowDay - Crystal but I am ready.jpg EW - SnowDay - Angry SK argues with wife.jpg EW - SnowDay - Baba Yaga tries to snatch SK.jpg EW - SnowDay - Jillian and father ok serious.jpg EW - SnowDay - Ash Briar you sure hell come.jpg EW - SnowDay - Crystal you're not seeing clearly.jpg EW - SnowDay - Daring not giving a whoop to SK.jpg EW - SnowDay - Jackie we follow him.jpg EW - SnowDay - Melody fear not.jpg EW - SnowDay - Ash crystal briar I chose to be the next queen.jpg EW - SnowDay - Blondie found her story.jpg Webisode Part one of the movie is available on Netflix only but here is the premiere of the movie. Category:Webisodes Category:TV Specials Category:Epic Winter Webisodes Category:Epic Winter Pages